100 Ways
by Victoria1127
Summary: The fourth in a series of 20 Kurt/Finn fics based on a playlist I made. 4- 100 Ways by JC Chasez.


100 Ways

_Dripped through the hallways 'cause we started in the shower  
We didn't finish 'til we hit the kitchen counter_

_Dip you in chocolate even though you taste good plain_

_..._

"Okay, repeat the plan back to me."

Finn rolled his eyes. Rachel had become his best friend and confidante in the last few months, but that didn't mean he enjoyed being treated like a hyperactive five year old. "Okay. You and your dads are going to see Phantom at the Autistic Children's Center. The recipe for the cheesy broccoli casserole is on the counter. Follow the recipe exactly."

"Aunt Jen's baby shower is at 9 tomorrow morning. That means it's got to go in the oven by 9 tonight in order to be cooked and ready in time."

"It doesn't take 12 hours to cook a casserole, Rach..."

Rachel shot him an irritated look. "We're doing this for YOU, remember?"

Finn had to admit that Rachel was probably the best friend he could ever ask for, despite her flaws. He came out to her about six months ago, and she was so incredibly supportive. For a girl who was in love with him, she took it really well. They told everyone that they had agreed to just be friends—Finn wasn't even close to being ready to come out to anyone else. He really owed her a lot, and indulging in her plans was all part of saying thanks.

"I know, I know," Finn sighed. "Are we even sure Kurt likes me?"

"Finn, please. He stares at you like he stares at his hat collection. If that isn't love, I don't know what is." Rachel smoothed a wrinkle out of her skirt. "Okay, so call Kurt and ask him to help you cook. It's that easy."

"Rachel, honey!" Leroy Berry descended the stairs in a dapper suit, smiling widely. "We're gonna miss the overture if we don't leave in the next five minutes!" Hiram followed close behind, looking bored already.

"Oh, God, that would be awful!" Rachel gasped, pulling her coat on. She turned to Finn. "Just stick to the plan. It'll be great." She winked at him. Finn crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Have fun, Rach."

Rachel stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "You too."

Finn stood by himself in the Berrys' kitchen, seriously considering backing out of the plan altogether and trying to cook the casserole on his own. Then he remembered his last attempt at cooking (the kitchen at home was still being renovated to repair the damage) and shot Kurt a text message.

_I'm at Rachel's...she wants me to cook this casserole for her Aunt Jen's baby shower...she left me here alone with a recipe._

30 seconds had scarcely passed before his phone buzzed with the response.

_Be there in 10 minutes. Don't touch the stove._

Finn smiled and silently thanked Rachel Berry.

...

Kurt showed up exactly 10 minutes later. "What was she thinking?" he said, shaking his head and putting his sweater and man-bag in the closet. "I mean, I trust you with my life, pretty much, but I wouldn't even consider trusting you with my kitchen."

"I don't know, dude." Finn shrugged. "I'm just glad you could come to help." Kurt seemed pleased with this statement and crossed his arms across his chest. He went to Finn's side at the counter.

"So, broccoli and cheese casserole? Leave it to Rachel to pick the most cliché dish for a gathering. But it'll do. Excuse me." Kurt reached across to grab an apron hanging on a hook on the other side of Finn. Finn made no effort to move, so Kurt's arm and shoulder were pressed to his chest. He tried not to notice Kurt's tummy exposing itself as he stretched. Tried and failed. Kurt tied the apron around him and looked at Finn. "Okay. Get out the ingredients."

Cooking with Kurt wasn't going as well as he'd hoped. The air was thick with something that Finn couldn't quite figure out. He wanted to say it was awkwardness, but that wasn't quite right. There was that little extra something...in the way Kurt was looking at him. It was a little intense. Finn mentally obsessed over whether he was doing something wrong.

"Okay, Finn. Get the bag of shredded cheese." Kurt ordered after they both fumbled with the recipe for an hour. Finn got the bag from the fridge and stood at the counter with it.

"Oh, we need to get a bowl! Where are the bowls?" Finn pointed to the lower cabinet right in front of him. "Oh." Kurt lightly pushed Finn back so that he could access the cabinet, but not far enough that his denim covered ass didn't rub firmly against Finn's crotch. Finn moaned as quietly as he could manage and spilled the bag of cheese he was holding all over Kurt. Kurt snapped upward.

"OH. MY. GOD." Kurt was covered in cheese, but most of it actually got in his hair. Finn knew Kurt well enough to know that he could now die at any moment. Kurt was shaking, although whether it was in fear or anger was anyone's guess.

"OHMYGODIMSOSORRYKURT!" Finn blurted all at once, barely daring to breathe. The only reason he knew he was safe was because Kurt was wearing nice clothes and a fight meant they would get rumpled.

"It's okay. I brought a change of clothes because I figured this would happen...but my hair..." Kurt bit his lip in concern and Finn couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked. "Do you think Rachel would mind if I took a shower?"

He shook his head, deciding not to question why he needed to shower to get a little cheese out of his hair. "No, she wouldn't care."

Kurt went to the closet and dug around in his bag, finally producing jeans and a purple dress shirt. He laughed at Finn's dumbfounded look. "I'm always prepared, Finn."

...

After much fumbling around, muttering things about cheap shampoo and the thread count on the towels, Finn heard the distant hiss of running water. Sighing, he went to the couch and sat down. _Well, this is going well. _He rested his head in his hands, wondering what exactly he had expected from this little experiment. Rachel must have been wrong about Kurt's feelings for him. What she thought Kurt could see in him, he didn't know. Kurt was so special...Kurt had talent he could never have, whether it be schoolwork, music, charisma, fashion...Kurt was better at everything than Finn was. Why would Kurt want to date someone who wasn't even close to being as perfect as he was?

"_...and you won't bring me down..."_

Finn was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Kurt's voice, far-off but clear, coming from the bathroom. Kurt sang Defying Gravity every single time he got in the shower, and it was always flawless. Finn had a habit at home of putting his ear up to the bathroom door to hear Kurt sing while he was in the shower. He couldn't help it—Kurt's voice was hypnotizing to him. Slowly, he got up and tiptoed down the long (and very pink) hallway until he was standing outside of Rachel's bathroom. He gently touched his ear to the door.

"_...well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost..."_

Finn sighed and pressed his ear against the door firmly, so to absorb every sound. Immediately, the door popped open and Finn, thrown off-balance, stumbled in.

"Finn?" Kurt stuck his head out of the shower in surprise. "What are you doing in here?"

Finn's mind was clouded with embarrassment and the increasing awareness that a semi-sheer, thin shower curtain was all that kept him from seeing Kurt's body, completely naked. He quickly uttered, "Needed my toothbrush." He was staring at the shower curtain. He could see through it, but what he could see was blurred. He needed to see what was behind that shower curtain.

"We're at Rachel's house, Finn..." Kurt's voice trailed off in confusion.

"Oh, yeah." Finn was turning an attractive shade of red. "Well, I guess I'll go then."

"Wait." Kurt's voice sounded uncertain. "There's a pink toothbrush in the shower, if that's the one you're referring to." He looked at Finn in a way that Finn had never seen Kurt look before.

"That might be it." The words fell out of his mouth as he crept closer to the shower curtain.

"Do you want me to get it for you or would you rather look for yourself?" Kurt's face was only a few inches from his now, and his face was flushed. Finn didn't want to get his hopes up, but the way Kurt was looking at him...

"I'd rather look for myself."

And with those words, Kurt pulled back the shower curtain.

Finn no longer had control of his body. He jolted forward. His mouth was on Kurt's, savoring the taste of his lips. His clothes were getting soaked, and at this point, he really couldn't care less. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's hot, wet body and kissed him like he had never kissed anyone before. It was amazing. It was beautiful.

And damn, it was _hot. _

No longer could Finn handle the side of the tub hindering their closeness. He backed up, dragging Kurt with him, Kurt's legs almost limply flopping over the side of the tub. The bathroom was tiny, and as soon as Kurt could will his legs to work properly, he was tugging Finn's shirt—making the split-second decision that it needed to be removed and pulling it over his stepbrother's head—and pulling him out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

Kurt's slick hands fumbled at Finn's belt as he bent his head down to leave his mark on his snow-white neck. Kurt had him up against the wall, his hands shaking as he struggled to undo the button and zipper on Finn's pants.

"You need help?" Finn murmured, his lips still attached to Kurt's collarbone.

"I'd like to see you try and concentrate on anything right now..." his voice trailed off as Finn's jeans and boxers fell to the floor. Kurt soon followed them. His knees hit the hardwood and Finn's hands immediately wound themselves into his hair. Kurt slowly leaned forward, pressing his swollen lips to Finn's cock. Finn's head immediately fell back and hit the wall. Little by little, Kurt eased it into his mouth, and it dawned on Finn that he had never done anything like this before.

"Yeah, just like that...mmm..." Finn moaned enthusiastically. He could feel Kurt smile around him and his knees nearly gave out. He looked down at Kurt, who was now taking all of him into his mouth and doing things with his tongue that he had only heard about. He was already so close, but he wanted to hold out for a little longer. He gently pushed Kurt back, and Kurt looked up in concern.

"Did I do something wrong?" His voice sounded small and ashamed. He was still glistening from the shower as he kneeled there, his erection bobbing as he shifted his weight.

Finn pulled him to his feet and kissed him again as he reached down and stroked him lightly. Kurt whimpered into his mouth. "You were perfect. I just wanted to try something else...if you're okay with it."

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. Finn took him by the hand and led him into the kitchen. He kissed Kurt deeply as he backed him into the counter. Kurt gasped as his hot skin met the cold tile and Finn couldn't help but grin a little. Finally, Finn lifted Kurt up and set him on the countertop. Kurt shivered with both cold and anticipation. Finn turned and dug around in the fridge for a few minutes, giving time for Kurt to admire his ass until he finally produced what he was looking for—a bottle of chocolate syrup.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Kinky." Finn ignored him and popped open the cap, smearing a bit on his finger and licking it off. Kurt bit his lip, his arousal beginning to pick at him. Finn stepped toward him and Kurt giggled. Finn was obviously trying to be sexy, but he just looked awkward. "You are so cute." Kurt replied, grabbing Finn's face and pulling it to him, kissing him.

Finn smiled widely as he pulled away. He drizzled the syrup on Kurt's nose and lips, his shoulders and chest, down his stomach, finally winding circles of it on his thighs and cock. Kurt giggled nervously, and Finn licked the syrup from the tip of his nose. Kurt placed his hands on Finn's sides and pulled him close, smearing the chocolate on Finn as well.

Together, they licked up every drop of the syrup and then some.

When Rachel and her dads came home, there was a casserole in the oven, but no sign of Finn OR Kurt. Rachel looked up at a post-it that was stuck to the cabinet. _Thanks. –F._

She smiled as she peeled the note off of the cabinet and glanced down, only to see a well-defined ass print on the counter.

She would spend the entire night scrubbing the kitchen until she felt clean again.


End file.
